1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing program for processing images.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a physical quantity of a measuring object has been measured from an image of the measuring object by use of an image processing apparatus. In an image measuring apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-169584, an image of a measuring object is displayed based on acquired image data. On that image, a characteristic image showing a characteristic portion and a measuring position are designated. The designated characteristic image, a relative position of a measuring position with respect to the characteristic image, and the like are stored into a storage part.
Thereafter, an image of the measuring object is displayed based on new image data. From that image, a partial image agreeing with the characteristic image stored in the storage part is searched by a matching process. A measuring position is set based on the searched partial image and the relative position stored in the storage part, and an edge portion of the set measuring position is detected. A predetermined physical quantity is measured based on the detected edge portion.
In the above image measuring apparatus, when a plurality of partial images agreeing with the characteristic image are present in the image of the measuring object, measuring positions are set with respect to all the partial images, to measure physical quantities. For this reason, a place not required to be measured may be measured. On the other hand, it is also considered that the setting for measurement is individually performed only on places required to be measured on the image of the measuring object. However, when the number of measuring places increases, great effort is required for performing the setting for measurement on all the measuring places.